Come Into Play
}} Come Into Play is a term used for creatures (or weapons) that triggers when they are put into the battle zone. It is also commonly referred to as a "CiP" ability. Details It is usually written as "When you put this creature into the battle zone, EFFECT". There are many popular examples of creatures with a CiP ability in each of the civilizations, such as Aqua Surfer for Water, Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet for Darkness, or Bronze-Arm Tribe for the Nature Civilization. The ability triggers as soon as the creature is put into the battle zone, so it is an easy ability to use and remember. It's also more reliable than a Tap Ability or an Attack-triggered ability as the creature doesn't need to wait until they lose summoning sickness in order to trigger their ability. Many of them have a lower than usual cost-to-power ratio due to the usefulness of using them over using a spell, as they are still able to attack, block, or be evolved over and have a presence in the battle zone. These creatures are still able to be used when you can't cast any spells such as when Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon is in the field. Rules *These abilities trigger even when this creature is summoned, or played For No Cost. *When multiple creatures enter the battle zone with a CiP ability enter at the same time, the active player may resolve them in the order of their choosing. For example, cards such as Cyber G Hogan or Heaven's Gate can cause this. *If the top card of an evolution creature is sent to the graveyard or elsewhere, leaving behind a creature with a CiP ability, it doesn't trigger as it already existed in the battle zone. *Cards such as Rose Castle and Funk, Guard of Hope have a static ability to reduce the power of creatures in the battle zone. While they would immediately destroy low power creatures that enter the battle zone, they are still able to trigger their CiP abilities after they are then destroyed. (With the exceptions of creatures with self-destruction as their CiP effect.) *Due to the substitution rule and the word "Instead" replacing the event of a creature entering the battle zone, cards such as Dorago the Great, Dragon World and VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" prevent creatures from using their CiP ability. *While slightly misleading, Shield Force and God Link are not treated as a CiP ability. They are static abilities that happen while the creature is still in the battle zone, rather than just having they are put into it. Other Details *Episode 2 introduced abilities that have creatures that can trigger their abilities both when they are put into the battle zone, and whenever they attack. *Keywords such as Lost Prism or Samurai Generation exist that are CiP abilities. *DMR-13 Dragsolution Gaiginga was the first set to feature a card with a static ability that referred to CiP abilities on Wald Brachio, Absolute World King which prevented your opponent's creatures CiP effects from triggering when they are put into the battle zone. Summon Trigger A summon trigger is a type of come into play effect that is triggered when the creature is summoned and not when simply put into the battle zone. These abilities read "When you summon this creature into the battle zone" instead of the usual "when you put this creature into the battle zone". It was first featured in Steiner, the Resurrecting Reaper in DM-37 Dark Emperor, and was then later featured on Zenith creatures in the Episode 2 block. It only triggers when a creature is summoned and not put into the battle zone for no cost. As a result, the effect only triggers when the creature is put into the battle zone via tapping cards in your mana zone or via a specific effect such as by Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith. Creatures with this type of come into play effect tend to be more powerful than normal come into play effects and also cost massive amounts of mana to summon. Turbo decks are often build to abuse these types of effects. "187 Ability" The 187 ability is a slang term taken from Magic: The Gathering. It refers to a creature with a come into play ability that destroys a creature. The term comes from the creature known as . It is named "187" due to being the San Francisco police code for murder. It is often read the same way, either as 1-8-7 or Wan Eiti Sebun (ワン・エイティ・セブン). } |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" ---- } }} |} In Duel Masters, it was first featured on Chaos Worm but Chaos Worm lacks in offensive power. After 10 years it later returned on Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger, a creature with a considerable amount of offensive power. Creatures such as Swamp Worm or Olzekia, General of Decapitation destroy your opponent creatures via a CiP effect, but your opponent chooses the removal target so it isn't considered a true "187 Ability". Category:Gameplay